


A Distinct Rumbling

by Athaerys



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Fluff, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaerys/pseuds/Athaerys
Summary: Fiora hears some rumbling and asks the group if they know what it could be
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	A Distinct Rumbling

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this is my first shot at dialogue. I would love feedback on it, and I hope I got the characters at least somewhat though I know they might be a bit off which Id like to improve on. I dont know how I quite feel about this but posting it anyways because why not, cute headcanon
> 
> Again shout out to the xbc1 server, yall come up with amazing headcanons that I cant help but write about. I probably will write more of them tbh

The Fallen Arm was quite a beautiful place, and all of the Machina in the Hidden Village were beyond helpful and understanding towards the entire party. They have just been given the directions towards Mechonis Field, and the path towards stopping Egil from the destruction of the Bionis.

Right as the party composed of a combination of different races were to head out onto Mechonis Field, Fiora abruptly stops before crossing to the other side of the bulkhead and asks, “Guys, where is that rumbling coming from?”

Everyone pauses to look back at Fiora like she has suddenly lost a limb, except for Melia and Riki who do not seem nearly as confused. 

“What do you mean there’s a rumbling? I hear nothing.” Sharla looks confused towards Fiora, “Is something wrong, do we need to take you back to Linada and have her check you over again?”

Both Dunban and Shulk seem very concerned for her health with Shulk saying, “Fiora if you’re not operating well, we should head back to the Machina before continuing. Once we go to the Mechonis, we won’t be able to come back easily. I don’t want you suddenly collapsing on yourself if there’s something we can do now.”

“Agreed, Fiora just because Linada has allowed you to be in combat, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take care of yourself. I say we return to the village and have Linada check you over.” 

“No, no! I’m perfectly ok! It’s just that ever since Linada gave me the ability to travel with everyone and help you guys, there has been this constant rumbling noise. It seems to grow louder the closer I am to everyone.” 

“Ah Fiora, you are able to sense it now too? Most interesting, perhaps it is due to the fact that you are more intune with ether due to becoming more mechanical.” Melia chimes in after Fiora has finished speaking. “But yes, it seems that you Homs have the ability to vibrate the ether surrounding you, creating a sort of rumbling sound. I believed you all knew this. Am I mistaken?”

“Riki hear purring too! Purring sign that Hom-hom happy!” Riki chirps up from the back with his usual happy self. 

“Purring? I’ve never heard of this in any Homs medical research. Perhaps us Homs are not as ether sensitive as High Entia or Nopon. Afterall, we must use ether rifles and cartridges to use the substance, while both you and Melia are able to use ether without a catalyst. I would love to learn more about this.” 

“Once we have completed our mission, I would be more than willing to tell you more Sharla,” Melia replies. “However, if we are not returning to Linada for Fiora’s sake, I would suggest we continue towards Egil. We do not know how long it will be until he attacks the Bionis.”

“Well I’m glad we figured out what that rumbling was! But I agree, we should continue onwards and stop Egil.” 

After Fiora’s words, the conversation died out as they all mentally prepared to go on the titan looming overhead and face the self proclaimed leader of the Mechonis. None of them knew what was ahead of them, however they were hopeful that they would be able to stop Egil without killing him unlike what Miqol asked. 

\---

The next time anyone so much as thought of the idea that homs rumble the ether around them was after everything went wrong at Mechonis Core. Egil is dead, Dickson betrayed everyone and shot Shulk in the back, and Zanza reawakened as the soul of the Bionis. No one quite knew what to do with Shulk being in a coma, Meyneth dead, and the fact that their entire lives were supposed to be food for Zanza. However they couldn’t dwell on things much as Colony 6 was being attacked by the Telethia.

It was after the attack on Colony 6 did someone remember the fact that homs purr. After the fight with the telethia, and the entire party reunited with Shulk in a group hug, Reyn voiced his confusion.

“So is it just me, or is someone purrin?” 

The group immediately separated from one another to try and check if they are all hearing what Reyn hears. It was faint, but there was a slight whirring sound audible once everyone quieted down.

“Yeah I can hear it as well, I thought only High Entia, Nopon, and Fiora could hear it?” Sharla remarks after listening for a small bit.

“Noise sound different than humming!” Riki chimed in while bouncing up and down, “Noise sound like machine people.”

“Yes I agree with Riki, the sound sounds slightly different compared to the rumbling Homs give off. This sounds more like a buzzing than the normal rumble. It definitely is different to the vibration you all are giving off currently.”

With Melia’s remarks, Fiora suddenly became very quiet and flustered. Reyn immediately noticed and asked, “Fiora, are ya the one makin the noise?”

Shulk then immediately figures out that it’s Fiora and says “It’s your internal engine isn’t it? Because you’re happy, it's running faster and is creating a faint hum!”

“I guess this is your version of when Homs purr hah!” Reyn chimes in, “It’s kinda charmin in it’s own way.”

“You guys don’t mind? It’s not obnoxious or anything?” 

“Of course not Fiora! It doesn’t matter if you have the body of a Mechon or anything, you’re still you.” 

Shulk’s words seemed to have calmed Fiora’s worries as the humming seemed to have grown louder. “Alrighty everyone, let’s go check up on the residents of Colony 6 then head out to defeat Zanza!”

\---

After everything calmed down and the world was reborn, Reyn and Shulk would make a game of who would be the first to notice when Fiora purrs. Reyn would mainly win, as Shulk would constantly get in his own world and would treat the hum as background noise for his thoughts. Even after Fiora’s original body was restored, every once in a while all three of them would try and listen to see if they could hear a hum when she was in a happy mood.


End file.
